


Arctic Warfare: Spirit of Love

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghost of Pyrrha, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Pyrrha Spirit is connected to Jaune's through love.  As Jaune's love for Weiss finally unlocks his semblance, this connects Pyrrha's spirit with her as well.  Pyrrha can feel what others are feelings, and confronts Weiss over her love of Jaune.Arctic Warfare (Arkos, White Knight, North Pole)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 6





	Arctic Warfare: Spirit of Love

Pyrrha had learned some rules of her situation. She could not directly affect the world, though her semblance still held some sway. She could not directly communicate, but to those she had a connection, her feelings seemed to hold sway.

She had watched her love honour her memory and redouble his training. She had watched him cross a couple of continents to help their friend. She was touched for her armour to always be a part of him. She had watched him sacrifice to help those they held dear... and now she got to see his triumphant moment. His heart and soul he did outpour. His life for Weiss, his most pure and wonderful love for Weiss, caused him to reach deep into his soul. He finally learned his semblance, and it was just as wonderful as she thought it would be. His overflowing aura moved into another, carrying his charming heart and loving soul.

Weiss sputtered back to life. Pyrrha flew over and tried to craddle her. Tried to caress her. She couldn't be any direct help, but she knew Weiss could feel her love. She kissed Weiss on her forehead as she felt her soul grow stronger. Weiss' eyes finally opened and she simply stared at him. Pyrrha blew over her ear and neck.

Once Weiss was fully restored, Pyrrha sat back and watched the climactic battle

* * *

Weiss: *looks around, unsure of where she is*

Pyrrha: Hello, again.

Weiss: Pyrrha? What are you doing here?

Pyrrha: I've always been here. It took me a bit of time to... recover?.. but since then, I've been following JNRR on their quest across the continent.

Weiss: I thought it was RNJR?

Pyrrha: I guess I'm a JNRR kind of girl.

Weiss: . . .

Pyrrha: Oh, come on... I swear that was funny. No? Well, anyways, my soul touched his, and his soul touched you, which is why I think we can communicate.

Weiss: It's really you!

Weiss: *flies over to embrace her*

Weiss: I can't believe it... after... after Beacon... Ruby... and Jaune... and... The only thing he wanted us to do was save you... and we... we...

Weiss: *tears fall onto Pyrrha's back*

Pyrrha: My precious Weiss.

Weiss: Your precious Weiss?

Pyrrha: I have always cared for you... but more importantly, HE has always cared for you.

The two pull apart, looking into each other's eyes.

Pyrrha: It seems along his journey, he cared for the two of us above others... though I could only bring him pain... I CAN only bring him pain... but you...

Pyrrha: *tears appear in her eyes*

Weiss: Me?

Pyrrha: You have to feel his love for you.

Weiss: I know he's attracted...

Pyrrha: No, love. He is in love, and I know you care for him as well.

Weiss: Is that why you are here, to get me to?..

Pyrrha: It's the only reason I can be here. My love for him, my love for you, your love for each other.

Weiss: I don't...

Pyrrha: I'm afraid you can't lie to me any more. You see, feelings are the only things I can truly convey.

Weiss: What does that have to do with me?

Pyrrha: I can feel your feelings in return.

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: So, you're what, powered by love?

Pyrrha: I have always been a romantic at heart. I'm still giddy that I got to spend so much time with him.

Weiss: *clutches her heart as she feels it throbbing in her chest*

Weiss: Is that you?

Pyrrha: Guilty.

Weiss: So, you're here because you want... me... to... court... Jaune?..

Pyrrha: I'm not the only one.

Weiss: He has always liked me.

Pyrrha: *shakes her head*

Weiss: *questioning look*

Pyrrha: He loves you, truly, dearly, but you refused him. He's trying to move on, give you space, give you the respect you deserve.

Weiss: But you said?..

Pyrrha: I did, didn't I? Now, whatever could I mean?..

Weiss: *puts her hand over her own heart*

Weiss: Noooo!

Pyrrha: He is a shining knight that did save you from the brink. It seems only natural to me.

Weiss: But?.. But?..

Pyrrha: *warm smile*

Pyrrha: I can feel all the love he has shown for you just... just washing over you... It is truly magnificent.

Weiss: But what if?..

Pyrrha: The heart wants what it wants. You can either accept your feelings... and his... or you can reject them. If you reject them, then do nothing. His heart will one day open up to another.

Weiss: But...

Pyrrha: *places her hand on Weiss' cheek, gently craddling her*

*pregnant pause as the two stare into each other's eyes*

Weiss: Let's... let's say for a second that I do love him... what... what do I... what about my father?, my family?

Pyrrha: That one I can't exactly help you with. All I can really say is that I'm on the side of love, and love always finds a way.

Weiss: How petty and romantic and cloying and giddy happiness...

Weiss: Would he truly make me happy?

Pyrrha: You would have to make each other happy.

Weiss: But what about?..

Pyrrha: You two would find a way, and you always have friends to aid you.

Weiss: Are you saying you'll be with us?

Pyrrha: As much as I can, which isn't that much, but I will always be with you.

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Pyrrha: Please tell him just how proud I am of him, and how much I love him.

* * *

Weiss: *wakes with a start*

Weiss: *looks around to find herself in a bedroom, with the big doofus slumped to the side, snorring*

Weiss: *stares at him*

Weiss (internally): He did save me, and protect me... and he did give me space after I rejected him. The only time he did ask again was for the dance, which was when you did ask a girl out. He was... truly... a gentleman... a buffoonish gentleman, but one who truly cared for me... and everyone else around him. Hell, he was better than most of the actual gentlemen Father tried to set her up with. The vapid boors willing to insult Beacon... who cared not the slightest about what happened, but just used it to prove how self-righteous they were.

Weiss (internally): Jaune, however, was completely different. He would always sacrifice for his friends... or even those he had barely met... I did just run AWAY from my family. Risking everything to be with my friends... to be with him...

Weiss: *shakes her head*

Weiss: *tests her body to see if it is working properly*

Weiss: *slowly, silently slips out of the bed*

Weiss: *kisses Jaune on the cheek*

Jaune: Hm? Huh? What?

Jaune: *opens his eyes*

Jaune: Weiss... you're...

Weiss: Thank you for everything you've done. You are a true prince charming.

Jaune: I'm not exactly a...

Weiss: *holds up her hand*

Weiss: Am I a princess?

Jaune: Y... esss?..

Weiss: Then you are my prince.

Jaune: I'm your?..

*pregnant pause*

Weiss: Are you going to contradict a lady?

Jaune: What... brought?..

Weiss: Pyrrha spoke to me.

Jaune: She?.. what?.. Are you sure... you're okay?

Weiss: I have never been better in my life. She pointed out how I truly feel about you.

Jaune: And that... is?..

Weiss: That you are my knight in shinning armour. She also wanted me to tell you just how proud she was of you... and how much she loved you...

Jaune: How... much?

Weiss: *kisses Jaune deeply*

Ghost of Pyrrha: *crying*

Ghost of Pyrrha: I'm so happy that they can finally be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188985142266/arctic-warfare-spirit-of-love) Tumblog.


End file.
